


Buon Compleanno, Sara e Michele!

by SharkGirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Crispino Day 2017, Crispino Twins, Cute, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Surprises, Sweet, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: A collection of interconnecting drabbles for Crispino Day 2017.





	1. L’invito – Invitation

Emil stared at the two envelopes on his kitchen table, both addressed to him. He rarely got snail mail these days, save for the occasional sweet post card from some of his extreme sports enthusiast buddies from one of their recent trips. Mostly, he just kept an eye on social media.

So, to receive not one but  _two_  letters - and on the same day, no less! - was quite out of the ordinary. He almost hadn’t believed his mother when she informed him the moment he walked in the door after a long morning of intense practice. He figured it was the exhaustion kicking in and he’d misheard her.

But there they were. Two purple envelopes, one a shade darker than the other. 

Emil picked up the lighter one first. The one that had his name written in bubbly, looping script.

Inside, there was a small card, which read:

_You’re Invited!_  
What: Sara’s 23rd Birthday Party  
When: 13 September

And below that was an address for the party’s location as well as a phone number and an e-mail to RSVP.

Emil was confused. Not because he’d never been invited to celebrate the Crispinos’ birthday before, but because they normally had a party together. For this invitation to only have Sara’s name on it…well…it was odd, to say the least.

Then Emil remembered the second envelope and quickly picked it up, tearing it open. It, too, had a small piece of card stock inside. And on it, written in small, neat lettering, it said:

_You are invited to Michele’s 23rd Birthday Party._  
When: 13 September  
Where: (see Sara’s invitation)  
RSVP: (same as Sara’s)

Emil blinked in confusion. If they were having a party together, why had they sent separate invitations? And what if Emil had opened Michele’s envelope first?

Just then, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that he had a new message. It was from Mila.

_They want to be independent._

And then a moment later, another two came through.

_It was Sara’s idea.  
I asked._

Emil snorted as he imagined Sara telling Michele that she wanted their party to be different this year. That she didn’t want to have to share everything. Then another message interrupted his angry imaginary Mickey in the middle of his rant. It was Mila again.

_See you there?_

And Emil smiled as he typed his reply.

_I wouldn’t miss it for the world._


	2. La torta di compleanno – Birthday cake

“But we always get a  _crostata di fragole_ ,” Michele argued, following closely behind his sister as she made her way through the busy center of town. “It’s a tradition.”

“It’s not a tradition,” she replied, barely sparing him a glance over her shoulder. “It’s just what we  _always_  do.”

“That’s what a tradition is!” he spat, throwing his arms out, but she ignored him, weaving her way through the crowd until they reached their destination.

It was a familiar sight. They’d been going to  _Nonna Papera_  for pastries since they were children. Michele sensed Sara’s hesitation before she lifted her chin and walked inside, the bell above the door dinging pleasantly as she did.

There were pies and cakes of all types, including their birthday staple: the strawberry tart. But Sara had gone on and on about how this year was going to be different. They were going to have separate invitations and try new foods. They were adults!

Tearing his eyes away from the luscious, red ripeness of the glazed berries, Michele walked over to where Sara stood, just in front of the other pastry case.

“Maybe  _profiteroles_ ,” she mused, bringing a finger to her chin. “Ooh! Or cheesecake,” she cheered, but then immediately shook her head “No, that won’t do. Seung-gil is lactose intolerant.”

“Don’t base our dessert on the tastes of someone who won’t even come, Sara.” Michele frowned at her.

“He might!” she argued. “This year…”

“Just pick something out so we can order it and go home. We have so much to prepare,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sara pulled a face, but returned to browsing. “ _Tiramisu_  would be nice.” She eyed it through the case. “I can always get something special for Seung-gil to eat. Oh!” She clasped her hands together. “What if we get everyone their own miniature dessert?”

“Sara, that’s not how this works-”

“I’m going to call Mila and ask her rink mates’ favorites!” She pulled out her phone and put it to her ear. “I already know hers,” she sang.” Then she drew her brows down and motioned toward Michele’s pocket. “Hurry up and call Emil!”

Michele groaned. This party was going to be the death of him.


	3. Il regalo – Gift

Mila was the absolute best gift giver and she was not about to lose her title. But, as she was right in the middle of picking out the perfect pair of gloves for Michele, her phone rang. “Yes?”

_‘Mila, I’ve found it!’_  It was Emil.

“Oh, yeah?” she mused, gesturing toward the pair she had in mind and smiling apologetically for being on her phone while the cashier wrapped them for her. “And what did you find, exactly?”

_‘It’s perfect. It’s going to look so…oh, but what if he hates it?’_

“He won’t hate it.” Mila rolled her eyes and handed the cashier her credit card. “It’s from you. I’m sure he’ll love it.”

_‘Yeah…maybe…’_ Emil swallowed audibly.

“Well, what is it?” Mila asked, taking back her card and accepting the gift bag handed to her. “It’s something he can open in front of everyone, right?” She snickered. The Crispinos always made a show of opening their presents before an audience, thanking each person individually.

_‘Well, I…err…thought I could give it to him in private…’_

“Nope. Not gonna happen,” Mila replied as she walked out of the store, both gifts in hand. “You know how they are.”

_‘You’re right. Maybe I’ll just wait until Christmas.’_

“Emil.” She stopped walking, adjusting her phone against her ear. “What exactly did you get him?” And when Emil answered, her eyes went wide. Then she smiled. “You might want to ask him ahead of time. Before he accidentally announces it to his entire family and closest friends.”

_‘Yeah. I just…Do you think he’ll say ‘yes’?’_ He sounded so hopeful, but Mila wasn’t one to sugar-coat things.

“He’s going to tell you ’no’ about ten times,” Mila said, biting back a giggle as a low groan came over the line. “But after that? He’ll definitely say ‘yes’.”

Emil gave a relieved chuckle and she could practically hear his smile. _‘Thanks, Mila.’_

“Any time.” She grinned. “See you at the party.” They said their goodbyes and then she ended the call.

So, maybe Emil had her beat with Michele this year. But she was certain Sara was going to love  _her gift_  the most.


	4. Brindisi – A Toast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to catch up on these. ^^;;

It was now or never.

Emil chewed on his bottom lip as he paced the floor. He knew Mila was right. He couldn’t just toss his gift up with the others and wait for Michele to open it in front of everyone.

His Mickey was reserved and easily embarrassed. And the last thing Emil wanted to do was ruin his boyfriend’s birthday.

So, despite the pterodactyl-sized butterflies in his stomach, he stood just outside of Michele’s room, waiting for the other to come out.  And, when he did, Emil would ask him.

But things didn’t always go according to plan. And, when Michele walked out of his room, Emil was just in the middle of pacing in the other direction, causing him to nearly miss him completely!

“Mickey!” he called, voice cracking. The other turned, blinking in surprise.

“Emil? What are you doing up here-”

“I have something, um...” He reached into his pocket, his fingers brushing against his gift. “Your present, uh-”

“Emil.” Michele frowned at him. "You know the rules. I can’t open your present early just because we’re dating.” He sighed and shook his head. “You’ll have to wait just like the others.”

“No, Mickey, that’s not-”

“Now, let’s head downstairs. It’s nearly time.” And, with that, Michele spun on his heel and marched away.

But that was fine. The Crispinos didn’t open their presents until the end of the party. Emil had plenty of time to pull his boyfriend aside and clear his gift with him.

Luck, however, did not seem to be on his side. Every chance he got, Michele was taken away. But, on the bright side, Emil had ample opportunity to practice what he was going to say.

In fact, he was in the middle of mentally rehearsing, while Mila was giving a lovely speech about how blessed she was to have Sara in her life. He caught little bits, but he was more focused on his own script. That was, until someone thrust a microphone into his face.

Emil blinked and looked up. It was JJ, smiling at him. He glanced around the room and everyone else was looking at him expectantly.

“It’s your turn,” JJ whispered and then beamed at the audience, bringing the microphone to his lips. “It’s time to tell Michele how you feel.”

At the head table, Michele rolled his eyes, clearly not pleased with JJ having taken over as emcee. Beside him, Sara just giggled and elbowed her older brother.

“Go on,” JJ said, handing Emil the microphone. 

Right. Tell Michele how he felt. The speech he prepared. He knew it. He just needed to remember.

But when Emil opened his mouth, all that came out were the words he’d been practicing all night long. “Michele Crispino, I’ve loved you since the moment we met.” He barely heard the chorus of ‘aww’s. “So, I wanted to ask you first.” Emil fiddled with the gift in his pocket. “Will you marry me?”

The room grew silent.

It took a moment to sink in and then Emil, rather belatedly, realized that he’d given the wrong speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think and hit me up on my tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)! ^^


End file.
